Various techniques have been developed for illuminating a patient's cavities for performing a medical examination or for performing operations therein. Typically, the interior part of the surgical site is illuminated by a light source mounted at a certain distance above the surgical bed/chair within which the patient lays/sits. Usually, three different spot lights are attached to the roof of the operation room, each of them being manually manipulated during surgery. The spot can be focused via the handle of the operation light, if at all. However, the amount of light entering the surgical or examination site is limited, first due to the fact that the light source is remote from the patient's body, further, the surgeon often positions himself or his instruments between the light source and the patient's cavity in order to properly view into the patient's mouth, thus blocking light from entering the surgical cavity. Numerous devices have been developed to overcome this problem.